Coffee
by CelestialFireKey
Summary: (KILLUGON FANFIC) This is pure randomness about Killua drinking coffee so...um...enjoy...?


Okay this fanfiction is not supposed to be celebrating Christmas...it's just something I made in my spare time so...I'm sorry for the randomness...

Anyway I hope you like this slice of randomness...

I don't know what else to say...

KILLUGON FOREVER! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a summer morning and everything was quiet. Killua opened his sapphire eyes, examining the interior of his room. Half asleep he jumped out of bed and scratched the back of his head. Only two things popped into his mind at that moment. That he was in a hotel and that he needed a coffee real bad to wake himself up.<p>

He felt as though he drank alcohol the previous night and gotten a hangover the next morning. But that can't be right, considering that he is too young to be having alcohol and wouldn't try it even if he had the chance to. Killua never really like the smell of alcohol so he usually backs away from it when Leorio is drinking some.

The thoughts that were flooding his mind were easing as he was making his way to the kitchen. The noise that a small yawn from Killua made got another boy jump and turn his head from the couch that he was sitting in.

"Good morning Killua!" the boy waved while showing his signature smile which made Killua smile with him.

"Morning Gon…" Killua said groggily as he was rubbing his eye.

"Huh? Something the matter Killua? You don't seem like yourself today…" Gon gave out a worried look to his friend.

"Oh I'm fine Gon. Just a little tired." Killua said as he started boiling some water. He put two spoons of coffee powder and one spoon of sugar in a mug that he found in the cupboard. Once the water boiled he poured it in the mug, leaving some room for milk. He started stirring the cup and walked towards Gon who seems like he was doing something intense, like it was worth thinking about, even for Gon.

"Gon? What are you doing?" Killua sat down directly opposite him, taking a sip of his freshly made coffee. Gon focused as he was looking at a wooden stacked up figure made from three long rectangle blocks side by side followed by the same blocks but rotated 90 degrees, stacking up by that order until it was 30 cm high.

"Hm? Oh I'm playing Jenga!" he beamed.

"J-Jenga? I see…" Killua sighed in disappointment. Just when he thought Gon was working on something important, he was just focusing on what wood block to take out without the tower collapsing.

"Killua?"

"Hm?"

"What are you drinking?" Gon pointed to the brown coloured beverage.

"This? It's coffee. As I said before I'm a little tired so this will just wake me up quicker."

Gon gasped and immediately stood up. "**KILLUA NO!"** he yelled and leaped into Killua's arms, grabbing the cup off him but failed. The cup spilled and the Jenga tower fell, the pieces hitting Killua's feet and the coffee spilling all over his shirt and pants.

"Ah! Gon get off! The coffee spilt, it might burn you!" Killua pushed Gon then he hurried to the bathroom to get a towel. When Killua came back he had two towels at his person. He threw one at Gon. "Here, the coffee spilt a bit on your shirt."

Gon catched the towel and smiled. "Thanks Killua! Wait, doesn't the coffee burn you?"

"No, I've suffered pain much more than a little burn." Killua bragged.

Gon chuckled but then he went silent. "Sorry Killua, I didn't mean to spill it. I was just trying to grab it off you." He explained.

Killua walked and sat back down next to Gon. "That's okay, it was an accident. No need to feel so sad over it. Cheer up!" Killua smacked Gon's back, reassuring him.

Gon's smiled reappeared again. "Un!"

"Come to think of it why did you want to take my coffee?"

Gon's smile turned into a serious face. "Mito-san said that coffee is a drug and we shouldn't have drugs! Drugs are bad!"

Killua stared at Gon blankly before bursting in laughter.

"Why are you laughing Killua? What I said was true!" Gon pouted, puffing his cheeks.

Killua wiped a tear then stared explaining. "Yes coffee is a drug but not all drugs are bad for you. Didn't you get taught that by Mito-san?"

"…maybe…?"

Killua sighed and decided to explain in more depth. "Coffee is a stimulant drug. Stimulant drugs increase alertness, blood pressure, heart rate and energy. I know drinking too much coffee can affect your health but in other cases it can be good for you. So don't worry Gon, I don't drink it often."

Gon looked down to the floor, not saying a word.

"Gon? You okay?"

"Killua…"

"Yeah?" Killua asked, a bit worried about his friend.

"Can you explain that again in simpler words…?" Gon asked politely while there was imaginary steam coming out of his ears.

Killua sighed again and hit Gon's head lightly but it still created a small bump.

**_"Baaaaka…"_**

* * *

><p>Done...it's done...aaaand it's really short...<p>

I think this might be shorter than Discharged...if not then slightly longer...

So um thanks for reading and look forward to more chapters from my other fanfics...

(I'm sorry that I'm a really slow uploader...I CAN'T HELP IT! _)

_**~CelestialFireKey**_


End file.
